This invention relates to a method of producing a kenyaite-type phyllosilicate having a crystallographically single phase and the same layer structure with that of natural kenyaite.
Naturally occurring kenyaite which is a hydrous alkali silicate having the following estimated chemical composition: EQU Na.sub.2 Si.sub.22 O.sub.41 (OH).sub.8.6H.sub.2 O
is now utilized as a catalyst, a filler, an absorbent or the like application. Further, because of its layer structure, kenyaite is anticipated to provide a useful, new functional material by modification thereof by intercalation.
Known methods for the chemical synthesis of kenyaite have problems because a very long time is required for performing the kenyaite-forming reaction. Beneke, K. et al (American Mineralogist, 68, 818-826(1983)) report that the reaction of an aqueous suspension containing SiO.sub.2 and NaOH at 100.degree.-150.degree. C. gives kenyaite, that the formation of kenyaite at 100.degree. C. requires several months and that the reaction time is much decreased at higher temperatures though quartz forms rapidly under such high temperatures. It is also disclosed that the use of a 1:1 mixture of NaOH and KOH in lieu of NaOH gives a mixture of sodium magadiite and potassium kenyaite.